The White Phoenix of Paris
by Saphira Winters
Summary: Noelle's life had been hard ever since she could remember. Due to the death of her older sister and mother. She is sent to live in Paris with her cousin Adrien. However Noelle has a secret, she is also a miraculous holder. A miraculous that allows her to transform into the most powerful superhero. How will Ladybug and Chat Noir react to a new hero in town?
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Arrival

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new story. This is based off of my OC that i wrote a One-Shot on. If anyone would like to read it, feel free to. So without further aideu, enjoy the story! :-D**

**Chapter 1: Memories and Arrival.**

**_"Sister...i feel so cold." A little girl said._** **_Struggling to take air into her bleeding lungs._**

**_"I know and i am so sorry. It's all my fault you got hurt." An older voice said, belonging to a 15 year old girl._**

**_"But i swear i'm gonna fix it. I'm so sorry my little Christmas. I'm sorry i won't be there to help you through life, but i promise i'll watch over you." The girl said as she placed her left hand on her sister's forehead and her right hand over the bleeding hole in her sister's chest._**

**_"Sister, you don't mean..." _**

**_"Miraculous healing SACREFICE!!!"_**

**_"Sister no!"_**

"No!!" A young teenage girl starlted awake in her private jet seat. Her emerald green eyes looking around widely. Before she remembered where she was and settled back down.

"Mistress, are you okay?" A small white being asked. The being was small, being around 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) in height, with a large head and tiny body. It had arms and legs, but it lack fingers and toes yet was still able to lift things. The being also had bright white wings and a white feathery tail. Along with three white feathers on it's forehead.

"I'm fine, Bai. And how many times must i tell you to call me Noelle, not Mistress?" The girl, now known as Noelle asked. A smile grazing her face as her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"More times then i can count Mistress Noelle." The small being, now known as Bai said with a smile. Before a frown replaced the smiling face.

"It was the memory again, wasn't it?" Bai asked. Causing the smile to fall from her mistress's face as she grasped her locket. Before holding it up to her face.

The locket had a bail between the locket and chain that was closed while the top part that opened was dome shaped and a little smaller than the base.The connecting arms between the upper part and the body had a beautiful arch and the gemstone between the bail and the connecting arms was a beautiful blue faceted auamarine stone. Finally in the back of the locket, three waves could be seen carved into the back.

But it wasn't just an ordinary locket. It was a Miraculous that only bonded with females of her bloodline. Tracing all the way back to her distant ancestors in China. Noelle opened it and stared at the picture inside.

The picture was of a family protrait that was taken 10 years ago. A japanese man stood beside a caucassion woman with bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Infront of the woman was a teenage girl of 15. She had pale skin, long wavvy black hair and hetrochromatic eyes. One being brown and the other being emerald green. She was also wearing the same locket that Noelle now wore today. A little girl stood besides the teenage girl. The little girl was almost like a mini version of the mother, from her pale skin to her curly wavvy blonde hair to her emerald green eyes.

The teenage girl in the picture was Noelle's older sister. _'She would have been 25 years old soon. Had i not made the mistake of following her.' _Noelle thought to herself as she closed the locket.

"Mistress, you mustn't blame yourself. You're sister wouldn't want you to dwell on the past." Bai said gently.

"I know but if i hadn't followed her, then we'd still be a family." Noelle said with tears streaming down her face. They looked out the window and saw ladybug and Chat Noir fighting what looked to be a girl in a fox costume.

Noelle knew the girl in the fox costume was a fake as she could not sense a miraculous from the girl as she could with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Should we help them when we land, Mistress?" Bai asked.

"No. They have it covered. Besides it'll look too suspicious if a new miraculous holder shows up when i arrive in the city." Noelle said as she fasten her seatbelt for them to land.

"I'll see you soon cousin."

**My oh my, it sure looks like things are gonna shake up for Ladybug and Chat Noir. What will happen next you all may ask? You'll just have to read more to find out. Until next time my lovely readers, Read and Review!!! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2: Obedience

**Hello my lovely Readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long to come out. A lot of stuff happened to me last year. And this year is no better. But i promise that i will do my best to update weekly or if anything, monthly. So without further aidue, enjoy! Also 13 favs and 12 follows? Thank you all so much!!!! :-D**

**To stephaineeiche: Thank you. Of course I'll do more. :-)**

**To Brittany Bauer: I will. Thank you. :-)**

**Chapter 2: Obediance.**

The jet landed just as the ladybug cure swept through the city of Paris. Noelle smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and collected what little luggage she had. Along with a few bags that held prescious gifts for her cousin, Chole, and Sabrina. Bai smiled before zooming into Noelle's white and blue coin purse.

Noelle exited the jet and saw a sleek black mercades car. Standing outside of the car was a srict looking woman. This woman wore a dark suit. The only splash of color was the red turtle neck and the fading red streak in her hair. Noelle could see that the woman had bright blue eyes that seemed cold and shined like ice on a glaicer.

Noelle walked towards the woman. Dragging her luggage and bags behind her. "Noelle Hikawa?" The strict woman asked. "Yes, Ma'am." Noelle answered in perfect French, surprising the woman.

"My name is Nathalie Sancoeur. I'm an assiastant of your uncle Gabriel Agreste. I was notified of your arival today and will be taking you home to live with your uncle and cousin." Nathalie said guiding the young teen into the car. Before getting into the front suit, prompting the driver (who looked like a gorilla to Noelle) to start driving.

Noelle glanced out the window and watched the scenary as they drove by. Noelle couldn't help it but she was in awe of the sights. The Effiel tower was the most impressive to her. Until they stopped on a street that had Noelle's favorite jewelry shop. Pandora.

Noelle shouted at the driver to stop, startling him and causing the car to screech to a stop. Noelle quickly unbuckled her seat belt and rushed out of the car. Much to Nathalie's chargrin, though she didn't forget her wallet as she rushed into the store.

Noelle was in awe of the jewelry store, it was certainely different from the one in her home town of Kyoto Japan. Noelle looked around until she spotted something that caught her eyes. They were sterling silver ladybug earrings with lilac cubic zirconias and crystal and purple enamel flower jackets. Noelle quickly bought them along with a sterling silver ladybug charm and a cat charm to add to her own pandora bracelet. She had wanted to show her love for the super hero duos, plus they were really cute charms.

Noelle walked out of the jewelry store with a happy smile on her face, however when she saw the light scowl that was Nathalie's face, her smile quickly slid off her face. "Ms. Hikawa, do you realise how dangerous it was to rush out of a car? You could have hurt yourself and others with how fast you demanded a moving car to stop. Now we are 15 minutes behind schedule. What do you have to say for yourself?" Nathalie demanded sternly, after all, she was an assitant. She had to keep her composure, especially out in public.

Noelle quickly schooled her facial feautres into one of obediance and bowed, to show she was sorry. "Forgive me, Madam Sancoeur. I did not mean to cause such a ruckus. I was mearly excited at the fact that there my favorite jewelry store is here in Paris. I beg your forgiveness." Noelle said, forcing herself to fall back into the facade of a perfect, polite heiress. Noelle absolutely hated having to act like a perfect princess. She wanted to actually act her age and have fun.

Nathalie's face slowly soften before giving a sigh. "I suppose if you are sorry, then everything if alright. Now we must be going, we are now 20 minutes behind schedule." Nathalie said, giving a small smile as they all climbed back into the car.

"Now what excatly did you buy?" Nathalie asked, causing Noelle to smile as she showed Nathalie the charms and jewelry. "They're very beautiful, i like the craftsmanship." Nathalie said. "Thank you." Noelle said.

After that, the rest of the car ride was rode in silence. It wasn't long before they came to the gates of a massive mansion. It wasn't nearly as grand as the three story tradional mansion that she lived in back in Kyoto. But Noelle was not one to complain about a house size. As long as it put a roof over her head and kept her warm then she could care less.

Noelle quickly got out of the car and followed Nathalie inside, leaving the gorilla to collect her belongings. Inside the mansion, Noelle could see that everything was white. Giving it a modern but also empty feeling.

"Nathalie, you are 20 minutes late." A man said, causing Noelle to turn and see her uncle. "I am sorry sir, there was a slight altercation." Nathalie said, yet before her uncle could reprimand his assitant, she spoke up. "Forgive her uncle, it was my fault that we are late. I had wanted to shop and saw my favorite jewelry store. I got out of the car and Nathalie tried to stop me. Please do not punish her for my recklessness." Noelle said bowing. Her uncle was also surprised at her perfect french.

However Gabriel quickly gained his compossure back and spoke sternly. "I see, however as long as you are okay. Then everything is alright. Now your father has told me you would be arriving. You will be going to school tomorrow with Adrien. Your father has also told me of your activities and you will be resuming them here. You will be attending your kendo classes, violin and dance classes." Gabriel said, leaving no room for arguements.

Noelle mearly bowed her head in agreement. "Now, Nathalie will take you to your room. You must be exhausted after that long plane ride. You may rest up. Dinner is at six." Gabriel said as Nathalie guided her up the stairs to her room.

Nathalie opened the door to her room before walking away. Noelle looked around her room. She saw that it was a pale blue with teal high lights. She saw a four poster bed complete with light blue curtains. She saw a giant flat screen tv and shelfs filled with books both in Japanese and French. She saw a door and found that it lead to a giant bathroom. A shower and a big bath tub that looked like a giant jakuzzi.

"Wow! It sure is big here." Bai said, zooming out of her mistresses coin purse. "Haha, it sure is Bai." Noelle said before laying down on the bed. Bai zooming next to her and laying down nect to Noelle's head.

**And done there. It looks like our Heroine has landed in Paris. What will happen next? You'll all just have to read to find out more. So until next time my lovely readers, READ and REVIEW!!! :-) **


End file.
